I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day
by Pendragonsgirls
Summary: Sequel to: My heart skip skips a beat. Can be read as a sequel or seperate story. It is 2 and a half years since the end of the last story. Arthur is a best seller, Gwen is back with her Dancing and the kids are being kids ... and causing trouble. RATED M due to bad language.
1. Chapter 1

I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day.

Update on Characters:

Bella Pendragon: 6/7 years old, Gwen and Arthur: 22 years old, Archie Pendragon: 2 years old.

Arthur - Book 'rich boy' sold millions.

Gwen at uni - dance and arts

Bella in year 2 at Camelot Prep.

Archie at Jitterbugs.

Chapter 1:

"Mum!"

Gwen was in the living room checking the weather on the TV when she heard the shout, she sighed and walked out to the hallway.

"Yes Bella?"

"Mum, Archie has been in my room! He's trashed it!"

"You wouldn't know the difference anyway Bella ... It's always trashed!" Gwen snapped back at her.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her mother and folded her arms.

"not true"

"Very true ... anyway, are you wanting to do football again this school year?"

"Yer ... can i do dancing too?"

"If you want, wait ... how much is dancing?"

"50 pound a term" Bella said reading off the letter she had been handed on her first day back.

Bella was as everybody had assume she would be, very intelligent. She loved school much more than an average 6, nearly 7, year old, she enjoyed Math, she adored English and creative writing and had very obviously got her love for it and her creative mind off Arthur. It was always hard to pull her away from writing stories.

Archie was, as any 2 year old, a big fan of running around and petrifying his parents when he went missing for a few minutes in the supermarket.

He was Gwen's male double, he had Arthur's blue eyes but the rest of him was Gwen completely which was the opposite to Bella who took mostly after their father.

The door opened and closed and in walked Arthur

"Good evening my amazing family!" he called walking in, placing a kiss on Gwen's cheek and then noticing Bella at the top of the stairs "Hello princess, how was the first day back?" Arthur asked his daughter

"Fine, I guess. Freddie and me got split up though in English cause miss thinks he hinders my creativity"

"hinders her creativity" Arthur repeated chuckling at his daughter "she is 6 going on 40"

"Tell me about it" Gwen laughed

"Daddy!"

Arthur turned just in time as his 2 year old son ran at him at speed

"Whoa!" Arthur put his hand out to stop Archie before he injured someone "Steady lad"

"Sand" Archie said and Arthur looked confused

"You played in sand today?" Arthur guessed

"Sand food" Archie continued

"Huh?!" Arthur was really confused and turned to Gwen

"He decided to eat sand at nursery but refused to eat lunch"

"Classy boy … anyway guys, my book is in the top seller spot for the year"

"wow! Arthur, that's fantastic!"

Arthur's book, rich boy, had been put on sale for Christmas the previous year and had sold amazingly. The book telling the stereotypes and truths of upper class and rich families.

"Thanks Gwen" Arthur said smiling

"I am very proud of you babe"

* * *

Guinevere went to University the next day and sat down, she, unlike the majority in her classes, just turned up in dance clothes, she after all was a mother of two and had much more important things to care about in a morning than how she looked getting to university.

"Hi Gwen" Isolde squealed bouncing over and threw her hand in front of Guinevere's face to reveal an engagement ring.

"whoa 'solde, that is fantastic" Gwen said excitedly

"He asked me last night"

"I am so happy for you Isolde, truly"

"Thank you Gwen" Isolde hugged Guinevere as they waited for the rest of their group.

* * *

At Bella's school they'd been doing creative writing, Bella had written a story about a dragon and a knight and a wizard.

"Bella, creative writing is over" Mrs Burgio said

"But I want to write my story" Bella snapped

"Bella..." Mrs Burgio said with warning eyes "It is time for science … you need to put your writing away"

"No!" Bella shouted slamming her hands on the table and jumping up off her chair

"Please sit back down miss Pendragon-Thompson" Mrs Burgio pleaded

"No!" Bella screamed and stormed out of class kicking four chairs over in the process.

* * *

"As you well know, the behaviour Isabella showed was absolutely unacceptable and we do not accept such behaviour and attitude at Camelot preparatory school"

"We are very sorry Mrs Burgio, we don't know what got into Bella" Arthur explained "It's really unlike her"

"Well it's not down to me now, it is down to the headteacher"

"Oh … no" Gwen mumbled to herself, the previous headteacher had left a few weeks before the end of last term and they had been replaced by a new one … Professor Bayard.

The first time seeing him in 4 years and it was cause their daughter had got into trouble, Professor Bayard would love this.

"Enter!" called Professor Bayard from the office.

Arthur and Gwen looked down and a petrified looking Bellla.

"Don't worry Bella, he's a softy at heart" Arthur whispered and Gwen slapped his arm

"She's misbehaved Arthur" Gwen snapped at him

They walked in and Professor Bayard looked up and did his best not to laugh.

"Well … Arthur and Gwen, this is … well I'd say a pleasure if Bella wasn't in trouble"

"Look sir … erm … Professor Bayard. We're sorry about Bella's behaviour, we assure it won't happen again" Arthur said and looked down at Bella with a warning glare.

"Arthur calm down, it's fine, but she is going to have to do lines at home" Professor Bayard explained as he wrote one line out.

_I must not behave in such a manner that will reflect badly on Camelot Preparatory school_

"100 times by friday please Bella"

"100?" Bella shouted

"Bella quiet, you should have behaved yourself" Guinevere said "Thank you Professor Bayard"

Guinevere went home to sort for Morgana and Merlin comng for tea and Arthur went with Bella to get Archie from Nursery.

"I am sorry to tell you but Archie has been biting today, he has bitten three times" said Demi

"Bitten?" Arthur asked shocked "You two today, what has gotten into the both of you?"

They got home and Arthur opened the front door

"In both of you!" Arthur said crossly and slammed the door when they went in, Guinevere came out of the front room to see what was happening.

"What's happened?"

"Archie bit 3 times today!" Arthur explained

"What? Bit? Archie did?" Guinevere has to be sure she heard right, Archie was cheeky for sure but wasn't badly behaved "Archie Pendragon-Thompson! My goodness! That is very naughty young man!"

"No" Archie said welling up "No Mama"

"Is it" Guinevere argued with her 2 year old then turned to Arthur "We will sort this later, Morgana and Mer will be here anytime"

"Right … of course" Arthur sighed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

"I can not believe he is even teaching there, It's quite funny when you think about it" Merlin chuckled

"The Bayard bit is yes, what Bella did is not"

"As if he is making a 6 year old do 100 lines" Morgana exclaimed as Guinevere walked in the living room with some drinks, They knew Bayard could be strict but this was a bunch of 6 year olds.

"He needs to adhere to the schools rules and policies though Morg. Be glad Vin is such an angel at school" Guinevere explained

"shame he isn't at home, he kicked me in the shin yesterday cause I asked him to tidy his room" Merlin said and sighed "The little monster"

"You do love him thought Merl"

"True, I do"

* * *

Bella was sat at the table in the front room with her head in her hand writing her lines.

"Daddy, I'm bored" Bella whined

"You will think about it next time you kick off then won't you" Arthur commented and turned back to Merlin, Bella sighed and went back to her writing, slamming her hand down

"Oy! Knock it off!" Arthur snapped

"Urgh!" Bella screamed and threw her pen then ripped up her lines.

"Isabella Pendragon-Thompson! That behaviour is unacceptable" Arthur bellowed "Get up to that room and write your line! I want 50 done before you come out!"

"I hate you!"

Bella screamed and stormed up the stairs slamming her door, Gwen saw the look on Arthur's face and kissed his head.

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you" Guinevere reassured.

* * *

They had gone to the supermarket the next day after getting Bella from nursery and Archie from nursery.

They'd passed the bread aisle and Archie was squirming in his seat to get out of the trolley

"Out mummy" Archie said

"Okay, you can come out but you hold mummy's hand" Guinevere said getting him out and gripping onto his hand instantly so he couldn't run off

"Mama, bye bye Bella" Archie said waving

"Pardon?" Arthur said to Archie and looked around "Bella? … Bell, this isn't funny … Bella!"

"Bella!" Guinevere called out hysterical, picking up Archie, she wouldn't have both her children vanishing on her. Her heart was pounding, she abandoned the shopping trolley in the middle of the supermarket.

Arthur has already began his search of the entire shopping centre and had let the staff know.

* * *

It had got to an hour and Guinevere was a wreck, She got her phone out and rang Morgana "Morg … Get Merlin … Bella is missing … The supermarket … see you soon"

She rang her Dad next, they were there in no time.

2 more hours passed and Arthur was becoming a nervous wreck, he was searching all the same places for the 10th time.

"Bella!" he shouted over and over "Isabella! Come on sweetie! Let Daddy know where you are"

* * *

3 hours later and the police were there.

Guinevere was uncontrolable, she couldn't stop crying, Tom had taken Archie and was looking after him while they spoke to the police.

"Do you have a recent photo?"

"On my phone yer" Arthur said and took his phone out "It was taken yesterday"

The police got a copy of the photo and some more information and left

They went home and Guinevere broke, she layed on the sofa, Arthur was unable to calm her.

"She will be found Gwen"

"but Arthur … what if she isn't, you see it on the news all the time, what if she isn't found"

"I promise you, she will be found" Arthur said and kissed her head.

They must have fallen asleep cause the woke up a few hours later to a ringing, Arthur's phone.

"Hello" he said picking up instantly "Oh thank god! … where was she?! ..." Arthur wiped his eyes from crying with relief "We will be there straight away" he hung up and hugged Gwen "I'll kill her. She was hiding in the warehouse of the supermarket, she told them she got scared that she would be in trouble so hid"


End file.
